otherland_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Neverland
Neverland is a region of Otherland composed of the dreams of children. It is home to fairies, lost boys, pirates, and mythological beings. There has been war between the Pirates and Peter Pan for as long as anyone can remember, but when faced with the Ruin, even they unite. The representatives of Neverland may be from any of these factions, but form a united front to represent the interests of Neverland as a whole. Neverlandians Neverlandians are the denizens of Neverland, and the majority of them dislike Peter Pan and would sooner turn against him. However, desperate times call for desperate measures. Overview The population of Neverland is about 50% human, and about 50% mythological creatures. Most Neverlandians don’t much like Peter Pan because he likes to go on “adventures” and fight monsters and pirates, which is pretty inconvenient for the locals. The main exception is mermaids and fairies. If you play a mermaid or anything too far from usual human shapes/sizes, your excuse IC for being played by a human is that for the summit everyone is transformed so that their body is more human, so you don't need a fully working tail! Just adapt your kit accordingly. Kit brief For clothing, remember that Neverland is a land of a child’s imagination, so you can take inspiration from just about anywhere as long as it doesn’t overlap with the other briefs too much. Because it’s a child’s imagination then you want to look like a walking stereotype. You want to be the dragoniest dragon, and the mermaidiest mermaid there ever was. For example, if you’re part of a bandit tribe then you want to look as much like a bandit as possible. Maybe an eye patch, that sort of thing. Or maybe just a bit strange. Someone who wears a hat that looks like a dog all the time? That seems reasonable to a child's mind. Fairies Fairies are the allies of Pan, but they've been hit quite hard by the Ruin and despair of the mainland. People saying they don't believe in fairies is a common occurrence these days, so only the strongest have survived. Overview When a new baby laughs for the first time a new fairy is born, and as there are always new babies there are always new fairies. They live in nests on the tops of trees; and the mauve ones are boys and the white ones are girls, and the blue ones are just little sillies who are not sure what they are. The fairies of Otherland are usually about six inches tall, but will be scaled up to human sizes for the purposes of the conference (much to their dismay). They excel at magic, and are usually so small that only one emotion can fit in their body at a time! This means that they are a very sensual race. Being able to experience one feeling at a time leads them to seek our new experiences and they relish in all that delights the senses from music to art to love to fashion. The fairy language sounds like the tinkling of bells. Morality is not their strong point, and they are natural tricksters. It is worth noting that the colours mentioned above refer to light the fairy emits, not their clothes or wings. The light reflects their gender identity. This means that if you are a genderfluid fairy your light might change regularly, but please be mindful of those who may have photosensitive issues like epilepsy. Being sized up, not all fairies will still emit light but some might. Kit brief For essential fairy trappings, you must have at minimum: wings, pointed ears, glitter, and at least one jingly bell. The wings should be butterfly-shaped and at least slightly translucent/transparent. Glitter gets everywhere so carry spare. Lights are optional due to their difficulty in physrepping, but encouraged. Their desire for sensory and emotional input is reflected in their clothes. You could take this to mean interesting textures, colours, or simply elegant and beautiful, but it’s up to you how you interpret this. You want anything natural-seeming, and potentially somewhat risque (optional). Things such as flowers, leaf, mushroom, and tree symbolism are common, but use your imagination. Fur should be minimal. Colours should be found in nature, though some fairies are known to scavenge lost items to wear as accessories - due to the size magic they may be oversized at the event. Actual things from nature (daisies in your hair, for example) are ideal. A magic wand is not on brief for fairies as they are by nature magical creatures and do not need such props to channel it. An example would be Tinkerbell’s dress, which is described as being “exquisitely gowned in an skeleton leaf (fine) cut low and square through which her figure could be seen to the best advantage”. Lost Boys The Lost Boys have a new foe: The Ruin. They'll even work with pirates to try and snuff it out. It's really quite the adventure, and many Lost Boys cope by telling themselves that it's all pretend. Overview The Lost Boys are humans under 16 years old, taken from the Mainland to Otherland by Peter Pan. Once all boys, they now encompass a range of genders, and remain Lost ‘Boys’ in name alone. They are boisterous free spirits taken from throughout history who are fiercely loyal to their leader. They’re not adverse to fighting or killing, and are almost certainly armed. When they get too old, rumour says that Pan thins their ranks. Interpret that as you see fit. Pan was granted the magic to never grow up and can slow down the ageing of his followers. Pan is closely allied with the Fairies. Kit brief For a Lost Boy; natural colours, leather, fur, mismatched clothes, patchwork, and war paint are common. On the whole, they look messy, though if you choose to play a Lost Boy who is precious about their appearance, note that this is an interesting twist on the brief and not the norm. If you are playing a relatively recent addition to the Lost Boys, you may be in stained and/or modified pyjamas. As the player is undoubtedly older than their character, make all reasonable efforts to appear younger (e.g. no great big bushy beards, etc.) Pirates The pirates of the ship the Jolly Roger! While they're against the Lost Boys, when faced with a creature of Ruin, they'll work together. Overview They're everything you'd expect from pirates, though do keep in mind our banned content. Humans are in the vast majority among the pirates, and ticking clocks are forbidden aboard the ship - a leftover rule from the days of Hook, though some people sneak one in anyway. They’re rough, prone to violence, and on the whole like to indulge in their selfish desires and vices. This could be gambling, drinking (only a small amount of real alcohol please), or generally being problematic people. Though they are pirates who likely have swords, remember that this is a minimal-combat LRP and even if you are usually unable to fight, you are still absolutely welcome to play a pirate who makes liberal use of the TAKE THAT call. Hook has been dead for many years now, and the current captain changes often. Kit brief The general advice here is to aim for a 1700s-looking pirate (like in Pirates of the Caribbean), though as the Mainland is up to present day, you may have some modernised the look a little. Your clothes should on the whole be practical and seaworthy. War wounds, tattoos, piercings, and battle trinkets are encouraged. Trinkets might be represented as tied onto jewellery or hair, stolen clothes and accessories, or any such thing. Electronics do not work in Otherland Category:Groups